


The Trigger Effect

by SweetAndLegendary



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action over Romance, Gen, I hope, Original Characters - Freeform, also bad language and violence, enjoy :D, focused on the dark side perspective, hope you guys enjoy angst, kylo requires angst, long fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndLegendary/pseuds/SweetAndLegendary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is still torn apart, angry and revolted, unsure of his actions.<br/>Eid Ki'iro is still afraid of everything, anxious as to what battles the future holds.<br/>General Hux is still craving absolute power, willing to crush anything, but filled with childhood traumas.</p>
<p>There are triggers that are just too dangerous to pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trigger Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D  
> Hope you guys enjoy my fanfic, it's being a pleasure to write this adventure with all our favourites~  
> It took actually some months to sketch this whole story up, and I'll try to update it as soon as possible
> 
> Let's start! :3 Welcome to The Trigger Effect

The snow cradled his warm and hurt body. Even in the dark he was easily noticeable, all dressed in black, facing the sky with the numerous stars, panting both in rage and pain. His blood stained the snow here and there.  
Eid looked around, obliviously confused. She saw everyone preparing to leave. Well, they were still on their posts, the Rebels hadn’t won. Yet. Hux approached her, looking just as confused.

  
“Where’s Ren?” He asked, almost demanding. She stared at him from under the mask, for a few moments before answering.

  
“I don’t know. I assumed he was with you.” Her metallic, deeper voice replied.

  
“Obviously, he is not.” His frown intensified. “We need to go. Now. I don’t have time for hide and seek.” He raised his voice almost in pain, fearing for his own wellbeing.

  
She simply raised her hand, finger tips touching her forehead, well, her mask. The swift action, even if slow, made Hux flinch. He had seen what she and Ren could do, and, even if he would never admit, he feared them. At least respected their power. But she didn’t harm him. She focused, hard, on Ren’s energy. She closed her eyes and looked for where he was. As her mind found his, both shot their eyes open, Ren gasping.

  
“Eid-“ The young man asked, voice strained, eyes trying to look around but all he could see was white, red and black shadows, so he listened closely, however all he could hear was very, very distant battle sounds. The world was just spinning, forcing him to close his eyes. He waited.  
The woman looked at the general, starting to walk away. “I’ll take Kylo’s command shuttle to find him. If you want, or rather, if you really need, you may tag along.” And the General nodded. He walked with her as it would cost him dear if he didn’t go, when Snoke ordered him to get Kylo Ren to leave Star Killer Base safely. Eid ordered the pilot to move to the woods and wait there. He was close by, she could feel it. As the door opened, Hux hushed to move with her, but Eid didn’t allow it. She raised her hand, using the Force to make him sit, ignoring his loud protests. She just ran away, worried about how she would find Ren. He certainly was hurt. And she didn’t want Hux making smart-ass retorts about the great master of the Knights Of Ren being defeated by a little girl with a light saber. They didn’t need that, haste was what they needed.

  
“Ren!” She shouted as she felt his energy getting closer and closer. Kylo tried to move, to sit down, to shout her name back. But all he could manage was to turn his head and call her name in a rather weak voice. He hated the pathetic whimper that reached his ears, even more sickened as he realized it was his own voice.

  
“Here- I-“ His voice stilled, opening his eyes yet again as he heard the snow right next to him shift. As his dark eyes opened he looked at her and felt like he was about to burst. And he did exactly that, as she made him sit and held him so he wouldn’t fall back. He sobbed violently, panting.

“I killed Han Solo. I killed my own father-“ He said between raged, harsh sobs. Eid removed her helmet, revealing her concerned look. She had no idea what had gone into him. Perhaps the seriousness of the situation had sunken into him as he laid there in the snow, thinking.

“Ren, calm down, I know. I sensed it.” She said, looking at him, then sparing a quick glance around. “We need to get moving.” Kylo didn’t seem to understand, or he chose to ignore her words.

  
“I’m a monster. What if we are wrong-?” As he spoke this she sighed and caressed his hair softly. The young woman, in a soft hand gesture, took his consciousness away. She got up and with a great deal of effort, raised her hands and managed to get his body floating, almost all. His feet still touched the ground. After that she ran, as fast as she could, dragging him behind. Eid didn’t stop even as a huge explosion lit up the woods. It took her about a second to understand what that explosion was, how serious the situation was. “The reactor.” She whispered, panting. She knew it was a matter of time until Star Killer Base exploded. She threw Kylo’s limp body into the shuttle and collapsed of tiredness next to him. As she removed her helmet, she gazed at the General who wasn’t even looking at them. He was just looking out the window, watching with a stern look Star Killer Base getting smaller and smaller. Ren looked peaceful, unbeknownst to what was happening outside. At least he wouldn’t witness the horrible view of the explosion. Hux and Eid stood, looking at it, both turning their faces because of the strong light but also because it was years of work blown to pieces. The General moved without another word, sitting down, his failure placing a huge weight on his shoulders.

  
The shuttle kept moving fast towards The Finalizer, soon docking inside. Kylo was still unconscious and was taken immediately to the medical bay, getting treated. The medical should be grateful he was asleep. Kylo Ren would’ve been stubborn to no end to get his wounds treated. He was turned into a hurricane when someone tried to stitch him up or just wrap up his wounds. Ren hated feeling weak. As to the General, he of course took his command, but he was paler than ever. Eid moved to slightly patch up and refresh herself, cleaning the dirt and sweat off. She sat on her private chambers, unsure as to what to do. She closed her eyes and felt the clear empty space present on the Force. Han Solo. Though not Force sensitive he surely was part of it, turning over the years in a very different person.

A thoughtful dad, always keen to tell little Ben his adventures with uncle Chewie. Funny. Eid remembered watching Han always loose his pretend duels with Ben, she remembered their cheerful laughs as both children jumped around in glory. And he ended up dead by the same hand who used to curl up just one of his fingers. Leia’s pain, she could feel it also, agonizing, piercing. Would they ever be forgiven? Eid thought they wouldn’t. The small children they were once, they were dead. Killed by Snoke and them. They would never stop feeling the warm blood of everyone they had sacrificed dripping down their hands. It was disturbing, to be honest. Hux didn’t have to feel the Force, the way it punished them for eternity for making them feel people long dead as if they were right there. It was good sometimes, but since they were shrouded by the Dark Side those presences became constant nightmares, and desperate pulls of the Light. Eid figured she had enough of thinking about all of this. She forcefully pulled her mind away, ignoring it all. Hours had passed; as such she figured she should pay Kylo Ren a visit. The hallways were enormous but floating in the air wasn’t the usual cold calmness. No. What she felt was a mix of panic and fear. She entered his personal chambers, watching as he laid in bed, looking at her with tired eyes. Eid sat at the foot of the bed, not saying a word for some moments. He felt it all too, and it was having too much of an effect on him. He was tired of the nightmares, of the screams in favour of the light inside his mind. She was too, they needed it to be over, or else they would go insane.

  
“You should rest. Sleep as much as you can.” She said quietly, eyes cast to the ground, more particularly to her black boots.

  
“I can’t. Even if I manage to fall asleep because I’m tired you know I won’t rest.” He spoke, voice a little stronger, at least with the normal timber, just sounding tired.

  
She understood, nodding just once and softly. Eid couldn’t help on that one. It was Kylo’s battle. After some little more exchange of words she moved away, leaving him to sleep. He needed to heal after those completely unnecessary injuries. As he looked up he bit his lip. Gosh, he was afraid to close his eyes. It was too much, just too much to deal with. But Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes open forever and they eventually slowly slid closed, as he felt the call for sleep. Why fight it? It was inevitable to have bad dream, he should be used to them by now. He frowned slightly. No, no, he could never get used to that, they seemed to get worse. At first came silence and just blackness, some relief even. Then, silent at first, Leia’s voice. “Son… How could you… Why do you trust someone like him instead for the two people who love you the most?” Liar. Lies. All she could say were lies. “Ben, I love you-“ Kylo tried to open his eyes, go back to the relative safeness of his chambers on the Finalizer, but he was no longer there. Now he was in the depths of his sub conscious, the most dangerous place Kylo Ren knew.

“Ben?” Leia asked quietly, light smile on her face. “Honey, please get out of your room.” Another of his tantrums, they had gone recurrent as years passed. Everyone just assured it was because Ben was a young teenager, it was normal for him to behave like so. As she slowly opened the door she peeked into the poorly lit room. A couple of things out of place but nothing dramatic. Ben was curled on his bed, light saber thrown away in the opposite direction. She knew what was behind this. He hadn’t been able to perform a certain move with the weapon. Luke had encouraged for him to be persistent, it would eventually be mastered. But Ben had taken this as a condescending attitude from his uncle and simply gave up. Leia sat on the bed.  
“Ben…” She looked at the light saber that she had picked up. “You need to be patient. You can’t act like this every time something doesn’t go as you wanted.” But the boy just felt angrier. It always happened. Every time, every interaction with people he knew all his life… it felt wrong, repulsive even. Ever since Snoke had first spoken to him, his behaviour had changed completely. He used to be nice and docile, deep down he still was, under that mask he had built. She looked at the curled up boy.

“It’s not that difficult if you train, you jus-“

“What do you know about light sabers?” Ben interrupted. He had enough. He sat down aggressively then got up snapping the light saber from his mother’s hand. “You don’t know anything! You always had to rely on either Luke or father!” He shouted, looking at her, eyes getting teary in rage. Leia just slowly stood, looking taken back, she didn’t even say anything, but before she could, Han burst into the room, completely baffled by what he just heard his son say.

“Your mother is the bravest woman I ever met. What gives you the right to treat her like that?” Leia stopped Han from applying a well-deserved slap on Ben. No, that would be just adding wood to the fire, it wouldn’t help anything on this situation.

“Han… Let’s just leave him thinking on what he said. He needs some time alone.” She whispered, both moving from the room. Ben panted and felt a tear run down his cheek. Before closing the door Leia looked back, slight smile.

“I love you, Ben. It’s important you don’t forget that.” She whispered and then closed the door behind her, leaving him in the dark room again. Ben stood there for a full moment, calming his ragged sobs before raising his eyes to look at his bedroom door. He should apologize to his mother. He didn’t mean what he said. Ben took a step forward before the voice came back.

_Yes, boy. You did mean every word you said. Why apologize when you are the one with reason on your side? Stay and concentrate on using that hate for power. It makes you strong._

He immediately froze, breathing ceasing. He held his breath until he needed to breathe again. Then, after a long deep breath, Ben crumbled to his bed again, laying and doing what he did most of the time. Do what Snoke ordered him to.  
He needed to get out of there before he sunk down. Kylo Ren laid in bed, gasping for air as if someone was choking him, tears running down his face. He gripped his sheets, struggling. He couldn’t wake up, he couldn’t let go of his memories. It had been years but still it was like a large and deep wound he stitched over and over again but the stitches always painfully broke.

  
_Report to me, Eid Ki’iro. And bring the General with you._

The cold voice took Eid by surprise. She nodded and moved towards the bridge of the Finalizer finding the General trying to solve everything at the same time. He simply spared a glance towards her and understood what she was there doing. The time had come to report on their failures. Would it be it? Would Hux enter the room and never exit again? His ice blue eyes looked down, suddenly all surrounding voices and people became as if underwater. He couldn’t hear them properly, nor did he want to. So many sacrifices he had done, so many years fighting for his place. He knew, he just knew one day he would rule everything and everyone. Dying like that, meaningless, disposed as if he was a mere pond. No, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t die like so.

“We need to report to Snoke. Stop staring at your insulated boots.” Eid said and turned, moving away towards the room they used to communicate with the Supreme Leader. She wasn’t necessarily happy to report either. She didn’t like talking to Snoke, if she was being honest to herself. It scared her. Still, she did so. Deep down there she was just scared of everything thing. How could she try to do anything useful? How could she hope to help, even if just a bit, Kylo and hush the voices inside their heads? She couldn’t even sleep. Hux scared her, Phasma did too. How they seemed so… inhumane, he didn’t blink as billions of people were killed, the entire system erased. Eid didn’t particularly cried rivers either, but she… she could feel it. But on that ship nobody could feel anything. No one showed compassion. She still vaguely remembered how it felt. The long games she had played with Poe and the other children. How amazed she was once Poe introduced BB-8.

“Is that a real droid? All yours?” She asked eyes wide as he happily beeped and rolled around.

“Well, I think so.” He chuckled. “I’m still learning what he says, but I already like him.”

How old were they? Seven? Older? No, she couldn’t remember that detail. But it surely was before all of these doubts and messy thoughts. Eid was raised alongside Ben and all the other to-be Jedis. Both her parents had been great Jedi Knights but she wouldn’t know, since they had died shortly after she was born. She was raised a little bit by everyone, Leia being the only maternal figure she had. Though she wasn’t sure she’d consider Kylo a brother. Snoke somehow knew she was very… anxious. Afraid of the future, of all she didn’t know. He knew everything and had taught her how to use that for her own benefit. Only at teenage years did Snoke reveal to them they were both his “apprentices”. He could only do well in choosing the two strongest the Light had to offer. If one died or betrayed him, he always had a spare one, so per say. They both went into the darkness, and they never looked back. They always knew what they were destined to do.  
Eid was brought back to reality as the hologram projected in front of them, huge as always. Both of them bowed and kept being slightly leaned forwards, in a respectful and silent apology. Not that flattery or nice manners would do them any good anyways.

“General Hux and Eid Ki’iro…” His voice was as cold as ever, and followed this acknowledgment of their present followed a few moments of silence. They both stood straight again, Hux taking the chance to report on something decent and worthy.

“I brought Kylo Ren as you instructed. He is healing and resting at this very moment, Sir.” Hux tried to voice this with as much confidence and strength as he could manage. He wouldn’t allow himself to break his perfect composure. But to this Eid frowned slightly. That was partially a lie. Yes, he had tagged along, and he actually wanted to go but he didn’t really seemed keen to help get Kylo to the ship. In fact he was pretty much forced to do so, or else Eid knew he would’ve just been worried on saving his own skin.

“Very well. Star Killer Base wasn’t as fortunate.”

Oh, there it was. The temperature in the room seemed to fall drastically, and both humans started to shiver slightly with the cold.

“You are completely right, Supreme Leader.” Eid spoke, to try and avoid unnecessary silences. “It baffles me, however, how some X-Wings managed to complete such task.”  
The General took a long, certainly aware that what she had just spoken did not help one bit to euphemize the situation, it did precisely the contrary.

“I gave order to all our fleet. The very best were amongst them, every TIE fighter was put in battle.” He stuttered just slightly, trying to however make his point of view well defined. He wanted to make sure Snoke understood there wasn’t much he could’ve done. But Snoke didn’t speak, he just looked down at them, leaving Hux obviously uncomfortable.

“Sir, with all due respect, I did not know we had intruders in the main reactor. Kylo Ren did know that but he handled the situation poorly. You cannot punish me for someone else’s mistake.” He looked up as he said so but was drawn to look down, away from the intense gaze.

“Kylo Ren and Eid Ki’iro will be dealt with accordingly to my judgement.” His tone was slightly more aggressive and made Hux just crack and take a completely defensive state. He looked up again, desperate to get his point across.

“We managed to destroy more than half of the Rebels’ fleet, it-“

“Was it enough, General?” He interrupted and to this, Hux had no desire to answer. He left like he was playing a dangerous game, in which his life was the pay.

“Well, no, but-“ He tried to come back again with changing the subject.

“Then what was it worth?!” His loud interjection sounded and echoed around the room so violently Eid and Hux both took a step back, flinching. Hux had closed his eyes shut as if expecting the killing blow to arrive at that precise moment. It hadn’t. They regained composure, looking up at the Leader.

“I’m sure you will find an appropriate solution for your grave mistake, General.” Snoke said, and with a slight hand swipe, dismissed Hux. “Gather your resources and report as soon as you’ve found a decent correction.” He didn’t need to be told twice to leave the room, turning away and walking away. He was rather content with the result, Snoke had just schooled him, but he wondered what would be reserved for Eid and Kylo. He surely hoped they got what they deserved. After all they were the ones who blew the base.  
As soon as the door closed Eid felt ten times smaller. Hux there was still something to somehow old onto. It was a human with her (now that Eid thought she didn’t know what Snoke was) and it provided some comfort. But comfort wasn’t exactly part of her training.

“Did you sense her?” He asks. Why would he do that? Would he believe she could hide it from him? Or was it just another incomprehensible test of his to see if she would lie? Either way Eid doesn’t feel like they are in any stand to play games. She knew he was speaking about Rey.

“Later. I didn’t sense her moving away from the cell immediately.” This was true. She didn’t feel it but it was perhaps her lack of attention. She really thought Kylo had covered. He didn’t. When did he ever? Or maybe Rey could conceal her moves… no. She was too inexperienced.

“Did you sense her while fighting Kylo Ren? Do not conceal the answer, girl.” He asked yet again, voice more insisting. Why was he so interested? That started to annoy Eid, didn’t Snoke have enough students?

“No. Why should’ve I? It was none of my business.” She bit out, frowning. This conversation was pointless and surely getting her more angry than scared (at least that). Snoke just focused on her face and she knew what he was doing, better yet, she could feel his presence searching every spot on her mind, of course not all of it. For as powerful as Snoke was, he couldn’t reach the sub conscious of their minds. The Supreme Leader had to figure out most by information they willingly led out, or memories still fresh they shared as years went by. Eid remembered her old light saber for just a flash. Fortunately, Snoke had already stopped wondering around. He seemed satisfied with the information, for the time being but she knew he would press on further in some other occasion.

“Wait until Kylo Ren is healed. Then both of you will move to Lok. Your crew will be informed by the exact location of your destiny.” He concluded, looking down on her, then away.´

“The last stage… “She whispered, watching as the hologram vanished. She turned and moved away, meditating on his words.

Kylo opened his eyes, gasping for air and sitting down, hissing as the wound still hurt terribly. Chewie. He looked down at it. Everything seemed to lead him down a path of decrepitating nostalgia. Ben was dead! Why did he chose now to start sinking back again?! The last time he cracked was… Ren rubbed his eyes, his mind tired, trying to calculate. Was when he was 15. He was nearly running back to his mother arms, but, obviously, he didn’t go. A sharp pain on his leg drew his attention. He got injured there? When? Then he remembered. The woods, the girl, the traitor. It all hit him again like a wave. Eid. She had picked him up and then robbed his consciousness. As he touched his face he noticed it had gauze all wrapped around one side. Oh, yes, he couldn’t see from one eye, since it was covered. It baffled him how he hadn’t noticed before. It was slightly wet, around the area of the eye socket. Probably due to the tears. If he had bled more from the gash on his face it had dried and this soothed Kylo slightly, as it meant it had stopped bleeding.  
He carefully placed his barefoot feet on the ground. It was cold as ice, but of course, he had gotten used to it. Besides the chill helped to forget the pain on his abdominal side. He slowly got up, hissing. His leg made him limp heavily. He ever so slowly moved towards the mirror on his chambers. His reflection didn’t surprise him much. He looked tired, defeated. Besides he was all patched up. He would live. For how long? Kylo sighed as that thought crossed his mind. It didn’t matter, as long as he completed his mission. He turned and grabbed a long tunic, cut by the sides. He dressed the black garment, seeing how he was only on his black trousers. Then he moved towards the door. He needed to proceed, he couldn’t wait. They knew where Luke was, it was just a matter of time until he trained a new Jedi to fight against the dark. He opened the door, walking outside, still barefoot. He didn’t even remember to put on his shoes. Thought he highly doubted he would be able to bend enough to do so. He had his left hand tightly gripping his wounds on the abdomen, the other on the steel walls, helping to support him. He was limping hard, each step provoking real pain as a lightning bolt along his spine. Still he continued, stubbornly. Step after step.

Eid was in the training room, light saber in hand. It was the traditional red however was a lighter tone than Kylo’s. Single bladed, one of a kind. She was training against dummies, her mind empty, just focusing on attacking. Some Stormtroopers stood there, looking at her instead of training but it wasn’t really her problem. She wasn’t Phasma. As she kicked the dummy furiously and then pierced her light saber on his skull she suddenly froze. She panted and was frowning but then the frown vanished and instead gave way to a concerned expression. What is he doing?! Eid immediately turned off her light saber and ran away. The Stormtroopers looked around confused.  
She was panting and running down the halls, as fast as she could. The ship was huge and the distance she had to cover was considerable, but she did in record time. Kylo was a few meters away from his chamber, face down on the ground. She knew it. She knelt down next to him. He was still conscious. What had happened? She flipped him around, hearing a muffled growl he gave. It was obvious that the stitches on his abdomen had broke. He was dripping blood, gauze all soaked.

“Damn it, Ren! Why don’t you just rest?” She growled, obviously angry. She moved to try and see his wounds but Kylo pushed her hands away.

“Stop it-“He warned, his dark brown eye on her. He tried to get up, but the pain was too immense. He would need some time to get back on his feet alone. But Eid looked at him just briefly.

“Fine, then you get up and go to the infirmary with me.” She took his arm, helping him get up but he pushed her along the hall away using the Force. Of course without the intent to hurt her, just to get away. She looked at him, turning to his side, panting and sitting down.

“I told you to stop.” He said loudly but his voice was intermittent due to the pain, his side dripping actually quite a lot of blood. His eye was still on her, his hand holding the wound hidden by deep red gauze. He cursed quietly.

“Kylo. I won’t take you to anyone, but please, at least let me… let me just help you. You don’t have much choice.” She got up and slowly moved towards him. She clearly saw his reservations but also coming to the obvious conclusion that he needed to be cured. He just gave a slight nod and Eid took his arm over her shoulders supporting most of his weight. Since the man was truly tall, the scarce meters until his bed seemed to take hours to reach. He was surely heavy. She looked back and notice the blood puddles along their path.

“Kylo, don’t pass out.” She said as she noticed his head was low. She tried to move faster. “I need you conscious, or else I don’t know if I’m hurting you.”

“I’m here.” He whispered, closing his eyes. He was getting light headed, still he fought against it.  
Finally she was able to enter his room and lay him on the bed. She took his shirt off, then looked at the gauze.

“This is soaked- I don’t think I can-“She hesitated and then looked at Kylo, who was looking at her, rather unhappy and angry.

“Yes you can, now stop making excuses and do it already.” He barked and took the gauze off, helping her. She looked eyes wide at the large wound, who poured blood. She shook her head, hands shaking. She felt her stomach turn, she wasn’t practised enough in this.

“Kylo, I can’t- I don’t know enough-!” She said loudly, obviously in panic.

“Stop being a scared little shit, Eid! Do the treatment!” He shouted at her, knowing he didn’t have much time if she didn’t start immediately. He knew. He could obviously feel, he didn’t even need to be Force sensitive. But he knew of all her problems and, in turn, Eid knew his.  
She flinched at the loud words and was shaken to some reason. She placed her shaky hands over the wound and closed her eyes, focusing hard. Her hands started to emanate a mint green light, like a very small fog. Kylo Ren closed his eyes, feeling it. It wasn’t easy to describe it at all. It was cold and hot at the same time, but it was like feeling the reverse of whatever caused the wound. In this case, it was feeling the blast going back, the flesh, muscle and skin all getting together again as the blast proceeded further back. The bleeding stopped. That was good. Eid looked at the wound, that was still far from being cured. They continued and Eid didn’t notice she had intensified the treatment. However, Kylo did.

“Eid- Eid- Too much, you’ll damage it even more-“He choked out, feeling the wound slowly start to break under such pressure. It had to be gradual. She snapped back to give her full attention and slowed down. Long moments passed, Eid was perfectly focused on it, flowing the Force to her hands to heal. It was one of the hardest things to do, much more to master. A sheer layer of sweat covered her, and she even felt a small drop going down her temple. It was exhausting. At least the wound wouldn’t bleed and was more firm. It wouldn’t open again easily but still it wasn’t healed. Kylo looked down at her, he figured nearly an hour had passed.

“You should stop. It feels better-“As he said this Eid instantly fell to the side. Like if she was waiting for him to allow her to stop. He tried to get up, but the wound stopped him, allowing him to just pop up to support himself on his elbows. “Are you alright?” He asked, looking concerned. She didn’t answer. He checked her mind and noted, with relief she was sleeping. It had drained all of her energy. Well, no nightmares for her, she didn’t have the strength left to do so. Kylo used the Force and made an effort to move, dragging her from the floor to his bed. Of course he kept a respectable distance. The bed was huge, so he laid her on the far side, even if he stretched his arm he could barely touch her. He sighed, and, with a move from his hand, covered her. He looked at her relaxed face, feeling sleepy as well. He closed his eyes shut, slowly, resting. He knew that the nightmares would be soft. He was weak and also, Eid was there. That soothed and calmed his mind, because… they were two small beacons in a sea of unsureness. They comforted each other, at times.

Hux stood at his post, hands into tight fists. He had no idea what to do, in order to fight the Rebels. He could try to intercept some info on the radio waves, but it wouldn’t be much of worth. Yes, they had probably moved the Base to somewhere else, however, how good was that information if they had no weapon or way to destroy them? He looked at a few screens, an overall map of the Finalizer. His eyes were drawn, suspiciously enough, to Kylo’s personal chamber. That bastard, he thought. He was going to get away with the mess he had done. He killed his own father, oh please. Hux rolled his eyes. He would murder his own father over and over if that was what would grant him further power. But for Princess Kylo Ren, it was reason to cry on his chamber and pout to the Supreme Leader, and the worst, was that he forgave him in some extent. He wondered if he had even spoken to Eid and Ren about that. Probably not. When something when wrong, it was all the General’s fault. So be it, he could handle it. But he knew, he knew that it would eventually come down to one last fight. His blue eyes continued to stare relentlessly to the point on the map. Under such hateful scrutiny it was a wonder it hadn’t spontaneously combust. His jaw was clenched as well, making him look he was on the verge of killing someone. They were three people. And there could only be one seated on the throne at the end. Would Snoke kill them all? Would he wait and see who survived?

“Sir- I have a report to give you.” Mitaka interrupted his thoughts, and the General turned his head to look at him. He simply extended his hand and received the datapad, waiting for the other to develop what it was about.

“It’s about the Medical Bay renovations.” He completed, his own gloved hands intertwined, looking between the General’s face and the datapad. The General fully turned, looking at him, obviously confused, frowning.

“What renovations? It’s perfectly operational, and we cannot spend money on every little thing.” He extended the datapad back to the lieutenant, clearly denying permission.  
But Mitaka didn’t take it back. He looked at Hux, unsure as to how explain it. He cursed his bad luck, it seemed it always fell on him the part of telling the bad news, because, the General didn’t seem to know.

“Well, Sir, err- It was operational around a day ago.” He said, leaving a brief moment for the other to express himself, but all he did was to look at Mitaka with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing. The lieutenant proceeded the explanation. “When Kylo Ren was being healed there (and just the mention of that name was enough justification, as expressed by Hux’s face) he was unconscious, according to the staff but he still he damaged a lot of equipment, turning the room upside down.”  
Hux had had enough. He threw the datapad on top of the table, going towards his quarters, steaming in rage. He didn’t care of what the Supreme Leader thought. If he wasn’t punished, then Hux would do it. He needed to heal? Oh, Hux would give him real motives to “heal”. He burst into the room, finding Kylo and Eid sleeping.

“Ah- I see I missed all the fun!” He said, sarcasm deep in his tone. Eid rubbed her eyes and opened them, surprised as well to find herself on the bed. Kylo growled and looked at him, not moving.

“Hux, go away.” He said, voice coarse from sleeping. But Hux didn’t move.

“I’m not going anywhere. You destroyed a medical bay- do you even have any idea how expensive that is?” He was on the edge of shouting.

“I didn’t do anything-“He was about to finish the sentence when Hux straight up punched him. Eid’s eyes widened but she usually didn’t step in their fights. She just observed, tried to avoid definite damage (like them killing each other). Kylo grabbed his bleeding nose, hissing.

“You fucker-“Hux grabbed his hair tightly before Kylo had the opportunity of complaining any further.

“This is my ship. I don’t tolerate you going around and destroying things.” He growled, right into his face, both men looking fierce.

“Hux, I swear, when I get better I will rip you apart.” Ren barked back, his abdomen hurting as the General made him bend up slightly.  
Hux laughed and placed his fist on his main wound, applying pressure. “That is, if you get better.” Kylo growled in pain, squirming and trying to push him away, but he couldn’t focus enough, seeing how it was too excruciating.

“That’s enough, Hux. He got it, now leave.” Eid stepped in, getting up, looking at him, and arranging her scarf back into place. He looked up slightly and frowned.

“Shut up, I didn’t ask your opinion.” He said, looking at her bottom to top. “Just because this guy got to have a little ride with you now you defend him?” He smirked.  
Eid raised her hand and he was pushed against the wall so hard he heard something crack. His hair, usually slicked sideways now fell slightly over his face. Still he had that smirk on his face. Eid got close.

“I didn’t sleep with him, I cured him. Not that I own you any explanation.” She said, rather loudly. “I told you to stop because I need Kylo to be operational as soon as possible.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and cure my medical bay with your magical powers?” He said, kicking her, Eid rolling backwards. From then on it went down for real. Hux and Eid rolled around on the floor, punching and kicking, blood dripping down gashes and noses, the mouths as well. Kylo didn’t do anything. He felt too weak, and besides, they could handle themselves. Now they rolled around the hall ways, sometimes getting to their feet, pinning each other to the walls. It was actually surprising that they got to the cafeteria, still fighting, now a mess of crumpled clothes, blood everywhere, hair equally a mess. Stormtroopers warned their Captain, seeing how none dared to actually intervene in the brutal fight. Once Phasma was there, even her helmet couldn’t conceal her surprise and annoyance. All she seemed to do ever since Eid and Kylo appeared was to break up fights.

She settled her gun down and ordered two Stormtroopers to hold Hux while she and another Stormtrooper held Eid. It was hard work but soon both were squirming on the tight grips and still shouting insults and threats.

“I must insist that you both calm down.” Phasma said, over their loud protests. After a short bit, they soon calmed down. The only sound they produced were the sound of their breathless breathing. Phasma proceeded.

“Instead of going immediately to physical violence I suggest you talk diplomatically about it.” Slowly the four let go of their superiors.  
Hux slicked his hair back side ways, taking a deep breath, limping away. Eid did the same in the opposite direction, not without an acknowledgment nod towards Phasma. The Captain nodded back, and sighed once they were both gone.

“I didn’t sign up for this.” She mumbled from under her breath.

The three were separated, now in their own chambers. Kylo had plunged into a deep sleep, feeling slightly less settled as he was left alone again. Was that what he was scared of? Being alone? He didn’t quite know. Still he slept, head disturbed by whispers.  
However Hux wasn’t that peaceful. Quite the contrary. He stood on his personal chambers, sighing, wrapping gauze around his wounds, cleaning the blood, dressing another pair of the exact small uniform. He looked at the mirror, looking that his brow had a small gash. Damn it. Well, it wasn’t exactly a surprise that he often was found rumbling around into some nasty fight. The only difference was that it usually was with Kylo more often that with Eid. However, he still did. He was always quite provocative. Hux stopped and fixed his gaze on the blue eyes that were reflected. He remembered when his knuckles were most of the time full of wounds. In fact, it almost never healed. It didn’t have to. His father would even consider his presence if Hux didn’t prove his worth. He had to be the best, in everything. He couldn’t be the little useless skinny ginger he looked to be. Hux would either be a General or dead at an early age. It was his choice, really. He resumed his attention to getting presentable and ready to go back to work. Eid surely had done a pretty good job on hurting his rib cage. He could barely take a deep breath. Still, he took his long coat and moved back to his post.

Eid on the other side, laid on her bed, looking at the window, as it showed the stars and planets. She was filled of pain, due to the beating she took. It was sustainable, but still hurt its fair share. Blood dripped still down her nose, she could feel that her left eye was swollen slightly; surely it had a purplish colour. On her right cheek she had a horizontal cut that had stopped bleeding a bit ago. Would it leave a scar? She couldn’t care less. She closed her brown eyes and sighed. She just needed to rest. Unfortunately, she seemed to do very little of that. Eid took several deep breaths and plunged into a half conscious state, feeling her senses dilute slowly until it was all darkness and stillness. Drowning in her own mind, at the same time she fell asleep.  
Kylo’s wound, however, was significantly better. He was actually having a nice sleep, something he hadn’t had in ages. He could slowly feel his injuries getting healed. He suspected that the wound on his face would leave a scar. Why didn’t he dodge it? Block it? Kylo had opponents far more skilled and he had defeated every single one. Until that untrained scavenger came along. He would become strong, he knew. And with him, they would finish it all.

_Kylo Ren. It is time._

Ren gasped and opened his eyes, recognizing that cold voice. He knew it. It had begun.


End file.
